Did you Hear?
by Suicidal Button
Summary: Did you hear the story, the love that was lost? Read on to find how he stumbled, how he lost what was never his to keep. SBRL. K to T


**Summary: Did you hear the story, the love that was lost? Read on to find how he stumbled, how he lost what was never his to keep. SB/RL**

**Warnings: Character death, fight scene, mention of Sirius being drugged, mention of alcohol. Mild poetry between some scenes.**

**Pairings: Sirius/Remus, mild Lily/James. Sirius/OMC**

**Written for: Fanfiction contest #1, Final Prophecy. A character's life before the books.

* * *

**

**Did you Hear?**

_Did you ever hear the story of that lost little pup? In love, he was. _

_A shame, that's what they say. His story, that is. To think, love doesn't conquer all. Doesn't conquer hurt, doesn't conquer lives. Doesn't conquer war. _

_They say love is over-rated. Not his love. His love wasn't taken for granted, could never be false. _

_Maybe it would have been better if it was._

_So did you ever hear the story of the stray black sheep? _

_How he couldn't take that final leap? _

_How he stumbled over the last hurdle._

_And lost what may never have been his to keep.

* * *

_

_Bang!_

Sirius' eyebrow twitched and he withdrew his fist from beating up the table, cradling it to himself. Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius whimpered in pain.

"What're you rolling your eyes at?" Sirius asked, pouting. Remus rested his cheek on his hand, elbow propped on the same table Sirius had attacked, and re-rolled his eyes. Sirius glowered. Remus smiled smugly.

"Now, now kiddies," James said, sitting down next to Sirius and loading some breakfast onto his plate. It was a new day at Hogwarts, promising to be exactly the same as every other day. First year's still excited despite it being five months since they started, seventh years depressed, teachers wishing for an end to their torture.

Ah, bliss.

Sirius sighed as he surveyed the Great Hall. It was surprisingly early and Sirius wished Remus hadn't dragged him and James out of bed, despite James asking him to.

For today, there was yet another prank! Surprising, right?

"So, what am I awake for?" Sirius finally asked after James continued to munch happily on a waffle, completely ignoring Sirius' tired stare. James grinned, showing off a pleasant amount of mushed waffle before swallowing.

"A prank," he said. Sirius let his head fall down onto the poor table below. "For Slughorn." Sirius' head shot up, grey eyes shining.

"Slughorn, you say?" Sirius asked. James smirked evilly and Sirius mirrored it.

"Couldn't have him getting away with insulting my Sirrie!" James exclaimed, hugging Sirius to him.

"Oh James, you're so brave and kind!" Sirius said adoringly, looking up at James with big eyes. James grinned and flipped back his fringe.

"Oh, I know luv," he said. Remus didn't bother saying anything, used to it by now, though sick of watching Sirius and James fawn over each other.

Sirius sighed in a way many other girls did when James did something noticeably remarkable like flicking his fringe back or adjusting his glasses.

"All right, back to business anyway," James finally said, causing Sirius to adopt his former maniacal expression and stop acting like a schoolgirl.

"So, what are we doing? Something completely original, right?" Sirius asked, noticing Remus looking adorably irritated. He was snapped out of smiling dazedly when James began talking.

"Of course! We never do_ anything_ unless it's highly original!" James said, scandalised. "And this shall be no different!" he continued, slamming his fists onto the table. It was a wonder the table was still intact.

"Where's Peter?" Remus finally asked, realising the missing member of their group. James shrugged.

"He said he had to talk to his mother or something. He's been talking to her a lot lately. I hope she's all right," James said worriedly. Sirius snorted.

"He'll tell us if anything's wrong," he said. "Back on topic? What have you got planned?"

"The Slug Club," James replied.

"What? But that's not until tonight! Why the hell did you wake us up at-" James covered Sirius' mouth to muffle his yelling, lest a teacher take notice.

"Because we need to make the necessary preparations."

* * *

That evening, as James make the final touches to their plan and Sirius stared at the unnerved Remus, Peter came stumbling in. Sirius looked up from staring and raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sirius asked harshly. Remus whacked him on the back of his head and frowned at Peter.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, taking in the pained grimace on Peter's face and the paleness in his cheeks. Peter forced a smile.

"Yeah, just… stubbed my toe. I'm heading to bed, see you tomorrow," Peter said nervously, rushing to the stairs. The three watched him go, stunned.

"He's acting really weird," James noted. Remus shot him an exasperated look. James shrugged uncomfortably under '_The Look'_.

"We'll talk to him later on, okay?" Sirius suggested, knowing they didn't have time now. Remus sighed and rested against the sofa once again, facing the fire. Sirius glared as he was once again ignored.

Finally, Sirius shifted towards Remus so he was sitting right next to him, thighs touching. He leaned forward to whisper in his ear so that James wouldn't notice their conversation.

"Are you okay?" Sirius murmured, breath ghosting over Remus' ear.

"Yes," Remus squeaked out.

"Liar," Sirius accused. "You've been acting weirder than Peter for a while now." Remus shifted uncomfortably before standing up.

"I'm going to bed. You guys do whatever it is you're doing on your own," Remus said before following the same path Peter had already taken.

Sirius sunk into the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest. Finally he looked up from his sulking to see James smirking at him from where he was lying on the rug, on his stomach.

"What're you looking at?" Sirius grumbled, feeling petulant. James laughed to himself and looked back down at his parchment.

"Nothin'." Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"Tell me," he growled out. James chuckled again and looked up at Sirius.

"Getting a little too close for comfort there, eh Sirius?" Sirius' ears burned, causing James to laugh harder. Sirius had never, ever been embarrassed at anything like this.

"Shut up!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing a cushion at James, causing him to laugh harder, lying on his side and clutching his stomach. Sirius groaned and moved to lie on the sofa, pressing his face into the red cushion.

James finally stopped laughing.

"I've just got the best idea ever!" he announced, sitting up. Sirius looked up cautiously, not sure he was going to like James' 'best idea ever'.

"Oh really? What happened to Slughorn?"

"Ugh, he's boring now," James replied flippantly. "I've got something else _much_ more interesting," he continued, eyeing Sirius evilly. Sirius sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" he asked sceptically. It had to be something big to make James drop a different plan.

"Why, you and Remus of course!" James said it like it was obvious. It wasn't.

"Me and… huh?" Sirius floundered. James grinned, shuffling closer to Sirius who pressed himself back into the sofa.

"You. And. Remus," he repeated, crossing his arms on Sirius' legs and resting his head on them.

"What about me and Remus?" Sirius questioned, voice a few octaves higher than it should be.

"Sirius, I'm not totally oblivious you know! I've noticed your obvious sexual tension." James said. Sirius shot him a disbelieving look. "Okay, so Evans pointed it out on the one occasion she talked to me… but still! From this day forward, I will direct all my attention to making you and Remus an official couple, or my name isn't James Harold Louis Jacob Brittany Potter!"

"It's not." James wilted.

"Take away my thunder then," he murmured. "But still, I will get you two together!"

Sirius groaned, letting his head fall back so it hung off the sofa uncomfortably.

"There's no need for the 'getting together'. There is no sexual tension!"

James ignored him in favour of plotting.

* * *

Sirius sighed as he leaned against a wall, arms folded. He needed a break from James, from Remus, from Peter.

All week long James had been forcing him and Remus together, making Remus uncomfortable and Sirius irritated. James must have told his object of unyeilding lust about his plan, for Evans was doing exactly the same, pairing up with James in all classes (shocking the hell out of everyone) and making sure one of the others paired with Peter.

It wasn't like Sirius minded being forced with Remus. He loved the time spent with his… friend. But he was realistic, despite how much he seemed to live in another world. He knew that the only thing he and Remus shared was friendship.

And it was killing him.

Sirius scrubbed at his face with his hand, feeling exhausted. Thoughts of the Christmas holidays had been keeping him up all night. James was leaving to see his family over the holidays, taking Lily to meet his parents. Peter was going home despite always spending Christmas at Hogwarts, with his friends. Leaving only Sirius and Remus. Alone.

Together.

All part of James' cunning plan. Damn him.

"Well, well, well." Sirius' fists clenched and his eyes focused on a figure coming down the hallway. He'd recognise that voice and that greasy hair anywhere.

"Snivellus," Sirius greeted coolly, locking eyes with the approaching figure.

"Mutt," Snape returned, equally as cold.

Sirius raised an eyebrow when Snape stopped infront of him. "Yes?"

"How's your boyfriend?" Snape asked. Sirius' eyebrow twitched as he resisted the urge to sink his fist into the students sallow face.

"Fuck off!" he snapped instead, hating the fact that Snape constantly reminded him of knowing about his crush on Remus, something he'd heard Lily force out of Sirius.

Snape smirked and walked away, satisfied in having ruined Sirius' evening.

Sirius glared at him, before whipping his head around at the sound of footsteps approaching once again. A sixth year Ravenclaw was approaching, one who Sirius remembered flirting with between lessons that day. The boy eyed Sirius both hungrily and nervously.

Sirius grinned.

He never noticed Snape stop and hide around a close corner.

* * *

Sirius' eyes shifted to Remus, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa doing holiday homework. Sirius tugged nervously at his collar.

It was two days into Christmas break and Sirius had finally taken James' advice. He was going to ask Remus.

The only thing that had convinced him was Lily taking him aside a week back and telling him Remus was infatuated with him. And Sirius believed Lily above anyone else, even more than James, who was known for occasionally lying to get his way.

Sirius cleared his throat, causing Remus to sigh and abandon his homework, turning to Sirius.

"What's wrong?" he asked, irritated. Sirius looked down at his clammy hands, clearing his throat again.

Remus stood up, getting more annoyed by the second and began to gather up his things, ready to just go to bed. Sirius started panicking and reacted without even realising it. He reached out and grabbed Remus' arm and with one strong tug, Remus landed in his lap.

Sirius looked into Remus' wide, confused eyes, as shocked as the werewolf was. His common sense took over. Here was Remus. In his lap. Face inches away.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and leaned forward, locking lips with Remus, who gasped at the unexpected movement.

Sirius pulled away from the short kiss and looked deep into Remus' amber eyes.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

_So that was how their courting began,_

_Maybe it would have been better if the werewolf ran. _

_But they didn't know what was to come,_

_They couldn't know that the darkness won._

* * *

"Groooooss!" Sirius glared at James, not breaking his kiss with Remus even as his friend made gagging sounds and mimed sticking two fingers down his throat.

Smirking, Sirius turned them to the side so James had an even better look at their make-out session. He loved how Remus was oblivious to the world while they kissed.

"Oh come on!" James yelled, knowing it would snap Remus out of his trance. And indeed it did, as Remus leapt away, wiping his mouth and glaring at James before smacking Sirius on the arm.

"Ow!" Sirius whined, rubbing his arm. Remus sneered, about to stalk away, realising the corridor that was abandoned when Sirius had pressed him up against the wall was crowded, causing him embarrassment over their public display of affection.

"Aww, don't be like that, babe!" Sirius said, dashing forward and wrapping his arms around Remus from behind. Remus sighed haughtily but relaxed when Sirius began nuzzling his neck.

"Okay! Let's keep it private guys," James said, suddenly by their side. He ripped Sirius off Remus and shoved the boy towards their Charms classroom, throwing a wink at Remus as he did. Remus groaned and moved to go after them when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Lily?" Remus questioned upon seeing her looking at him with a raised eyebrow. She didn't reply, instead choosing to take a firm hold of his arm and drag him down the corridor.

"Damn, you're strong!" Remus muttered as he was toed along, no signs of escape. Lily threw an innocent smile at him and finally opened the door of an unused classroom. Remus walked inside on his own, attempting to keep some semblance of masculinity. He was already humiliated from not being able to escape from Lily.

Lily closed the door and turned to Remus.

"So…" Remus began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling vaguely terrified. Lily sighed and gestured to one of the desks. When Remus merely stared at her, she narrowed her emerald green eyes.

"Sit!" she commanded curtly, and Remus hurried to obey, sitting on one of the dusty desks.

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here?" Lily asked, crossing her arms infront of her.

"That question did spring to mind," Remus agreed tentatively. Lily grinned.

"I won't bite, honestly!" Remus relaxed slightly. "Anyway, there was a reason for all the dragging," Lily continued. Remus nodded. There was silence.

"So, you're going out with Sirius?" Lily asked on a completely different note.

"I think that was obvious," Remus replied, wondering if he had over-estimated Lily's intelligence.

"How far have you gone?" she asked. Remus immediately began choking in surprise. Lily frowned and patted him on the back as Remus hacked away, finally settling down and glaring at Lily.

"What was that for?" he croaked out accusingly. Lily attempted to look innocent.

"I only asked you a question!" she protested, before giving up the innocent look and narrowing her now flaming eyes. "Which I expect you to answer."

Remus resisted the urge to cower (he had dignity!) and cleared his throat. "Okay… we've only kissed," he said uncertainly. Lily slumped, relieved.

"You're telling the truth?" she confirmed. Remus nodded. "Okay, better have this talk now then."

Remus' eyes widened and suddenly he had a bad feeling about all of this.

"This… talk?" he repeated warily. Lily nodded and absentmindedly froze him with her wand. Remus glared, his eyes the only part of him that could move. Darn her!

"Yeah, a talk. Potter is planning on talking with Sirius while I discuss this… situation… with you," she told Remus. Remus wondered if the other two were cutting Charms for it then, like Lily was forcing him to do.

"So, I bet you're wondering what this talk will be about, right?"

_I think I have a pretty good idea already, _Remus thought snarkily, wishing he could actually say that.

"Sex," Lily said abruptly. Whoever said Lily Evans skirted around issues was very, very wrong. "All about sex," she continued while Remus mentally groaned.

"So, how much do you know about sex? And more importantly, how much do you know about male sex?" Remus wondered if she even realised he was unable to answer.

---

The next half hour was filled with talks of various aspects of sex. This talk included various helpful pictures and diagrams, extracts from books and even a disturbing practical of how to put a muggle Condom on a banana.

By the time Lily unfroze Remus and pulled him out of the unused classroom, Remus was sure he would never want to touch another humanoid again.

James and Sirius were rounding the corner by that point, however, uncaring of their missed Charms lesson. Sirius was looking rather fearful of James at that point, but both stopped in their tracks upon seeing a pale and shaking Remus next to a happily oblivious Lily, who was desperately hiding the evil glint in her eye.

Sirius hurried over and attempted to pull Remus to him, but Remus shied away, remembering the banana rather visually.

Lily smiled comfortingly at Sirius.

"Give him some time. We had a rather… awkward conversation," she said, leading Remus away to get washed up.

James tried not to laugh.

* * *

"Is Peter joining us tonight?" Sirius asked, looking up from his homework. James frowned, looking around the study hall for Peter, who was nowhere to be found.

"He's been missing an awful lot lately," Remus said, feeling rather concerned. Sirius nodded, riffling through some parchment for his notes on the Animation spell.

"His mother must be getting worse."

There was silence as they thought about what this would mean for their friend and what they could do to help.

"What time are we joining Remus anyway?" Sirius finally asked. James clamped a hand around Sirius' mouth and looked around, sighing in relief when he saw the hall was virtually empty.

"Sirius you daft- ugh!" James pulled his hand away, rubbing the palm on Sirius' robe sleeve. "Gross! You licked me!" Sirius cackled madly, nearly falling off the bench as James continued to wipe his hand. Remus was attempting to muffle his laughs, failing miserably. James pouted at him.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he asked haughtily, hazel eyes twinkling and broad mouth twitching. Remus shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"Wow, haven't laughed like that in a while!" Sirius exclaimed, eventually calming. James grinned.

"Well, McGonagall's taking a lot out of us," he commented.

"Got that right mate!" Sirius agreed rowdily. Remus and James shared a look of amusement.

"What's got you excited?" James asked.

"The full moon, that's what!"

James threw a sharp glare at Sirius while Remus paled.

"Will you shut up about that! It's like you're drunk."

"So what if I am?" Sirius muttered before covering his mouth.

"What?" Remus choked out, staring at Sirius who blushed and gathered up his things.

"I can't help it if someone leaves a bottle of Fire-whiskey by my bedside," Sirius said, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'm just gonna go to bed and sleep or something."

James and Remus watched Sirius stumble away before Remus turned back to James, eyes narrowed.

"Did you know?" he asked.

"Have some faith Remmie! I wouldn't let Sirius out of the dorm if I knew he'd been on the bleedin' whiskey," James' eyes followed Sirius out of the doors of the hall. "It's curious, though…"

"What's curious?" Remus asked, wondering why James was impersonating Ollivanders.

"Who would send Sirius bloody Fire-Whiskey?"

As James turned to Remus, he never noticed Severus Snape, along with another student, move from the Slytherin table, smirk in place as they followed Sirius out.

* * *

_And so that was the start of this cunning plan,_

_To bring defeat to this poor young man,_

_Could his friends have stopped it if they had known?_

_Would it have been better if he weren't alone? _

* * *

"Black!"

Sirius paused and turned around, leaning a hand on the wall for support. His vision was blurring, the effects of finishing the too tempting bottle of whiskey in one go.

"Snivel…el!" Sirius snapped back as his eyes focused on Snape. He frowned at the white spots dancing infront of his eyes. It was odd, how he'd only began to feel this bad hours after he'd drunk.

"Enjoy the gift?" Snape asked, smirking. Sirius glared. Suddenly, it all made sense.

"That was you?!" he exclaimed, pointing. Snape nodded. "What the hell did you put in it?"

"Nothing… much," he replied coolly. Sirius sagged, leaning against the wall.

"Who're you?" Sirius growled out, realising there was a Slytherin fifth year standing beside Snape. Snape turned towards the brunette boy and smirked.

"A friend of mine."

After a nod from Snape, the boy suddenly started approaching Sirius, almost as if he were a wild animal who would flip. Sirius stared at him as he neared, cautious.

When he was close enough, the boy threw himself at Sirius, pressing him into the wall. Sirius looked down at him, completely confused, eyebrows knitting together. The boy leaned up and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Sirius stiffened, eyes widening.

There was a click of a camera and Sirius wrenched his lips from the other, pushing him away and turning towards Snape.

"Pervert! What the hell was that for?!" Snape smirked and held up the photo that came from the camera.

"Shoo," Snape said, looking at the boy who rolled his eyes but walked away. Snape watched him go and, once he was out of sight, turned to Sirius.

"Now Black, begin talking." Sirius raised an eyebrow at Severus, thankful he was coherent enough to look unyielding.

"About…?" Sirius asked in an exasperated tone of voice. He had an inkling as to what Snape wanted, but prayed it wasn't what he thought.

"Is Lupin a werewolf?" Snape asked bluntly. Sirius felt his knees give out and he sunk to the floor, hand dragging down the wall painfully as he went. Snape rolled his eyes.

"W… what?" Sirius choked out, looking up at Snape, suddenly wishing he were standing. The teen looked much more powerful looming over him.

"Tell me what I want to know, or Lupin finds a little present delivered to him tonight at dinner," Snape said, a satisfied glint in his eye as he waved the photo around. Sirius grit his teeth. Severus had him cornered.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Sirius barked out. Snape rolled his eyes.

"I already figured it out, _mutt_," Snape stressed the last word. So he knew about that as well. "So, is he a werewolf?"

Sirius' silence confirmed his answer. Snape smirked.

"Thank you, I feel very, _very_ happy," he said, turning and beginning to walk away. He threw the photo back and it swooped to the ground infront of Sirius face up, showing the unknown Slytherin kissing Sirius.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Sirius finally challenged. Snape stopped and turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Come to the Shrieking Shack on the full moon. There's a knot at the base of the tree, makes it freeze. See for yourself." Snape's eyes lit up in curiosity.

"I think I will. Thanks for that Black," he said, walking away. Sirius grinned. Snape would be scared out of his skin when he saw Remus. Maybe that would shut him up for good.

It didn't occur to him till later, as he lay on a sofa in the Common Room, that he had just compromised Remus' safety at the school.

* * *

_Foolish, foolish dog, thinking he was superior. _

_He'd soon be knocked from his podium, find he was inferior. _

_A challenge born of anger will bring down all. _

_A challenge born of anger will silence the werewolf's call._

* * *

_Remus, _Sirius thought sadly, heart going out to the werewolf who lay on the ground, panting and moaning into the night. He'd just gone through his transformation, through the monthly pain of turning into a monster and was recovering.

Padfoot trotted over and nuzzled Remus' stomach, causing the wolf to growl in warning. However, when Moony caught his scent, he struggled to sit up and nuzzled Padfoot's neck, moving his nose to touch Padfoot's.

Prongs rolled his eyes from where he stood to the side, used to his friend's lovey-dovey behaviour, even when Remus was Moony. Somehow, the wolf knew Padfoot was his… mate?

Padfoot turned to Prongs, mouth parted in what would have been a maniacal smile if he were human. Prongs stared back stonily. Honestly, Sirius loved his discomfort. Always had.

_Wanker,_ James thought playfully, and knew Sirius had caught what he was thinking. Padfoot 'grinned' maniacally again and sat down next to Moony who was now sat up straight also.

Prongs let out a sigh and wished they could go wandering into the grounds. However, Peter was with his mother tonight and they needed him as a rat to freeze the Whomping Willow.

So they were stuck in the Shrieking Shack all night.

With Padfoot and Moony romancing.

And Prongs stuck watching them.

_If they start humping, I'll stick an antler up Sirius' ass, _James thought. Then shuddered. What if Sirius would like that?

_Ew._

Attempting to divert his train of thought, Prong made his way over to his friends and sat down awkwardly. Deer just weren't made for sitting gracefully. Or comfortably.

He scowled at Padfoot's barking laughter, not daring to shift to hit Sirius with his antlers, lest he break his leg or something.

Suddenly, Prongs' head lifted up at the sound of shuffling coming up the secret passageway. He knew Padfoot and Moony had heard it too, as Padfoot suddenly stood up and Moony looked in the direction of the noise, eyes suddenly gleaming.

So it was a human.

Shit.

Padfoot turned to Prongs and gave him a nod. Prongs immediately leapt up, managing not to stumble, at the same time as Moony did. Both ran to the opening, but Prongs was faster and leapt infront, guarding it with his body. Moony attempted to get past, snarling at Prongs and scratching a leg. Prongs lowered his head so Moony was face to face with his _harmful_ antlers, causing Moony to back away for a moment.

This was all the time Padfoot needed to slip under Prongs and start off down the passageway to head the human off, already knowing who it was.

And there was Snape, halfway up the passageway, eyes gleaming in excitement.

Padfoot stepped infront of him, hackles raised. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Mutt," he said uncertainly as Padfoot advanced, quite the large and dangerous dog.

"You were the one who challenged me to come here!" Snape yelled. Padfoot winced, knowing James had heard that. His hearing was rather advanced in animagus form. "Don't stop me now!"

Sirius began growling low in his throat again.

Snape had the good sense to back away from Padfoot as he advanced even further, snarling and baring his teeth. Padfoot didn't stop advancing, hoping to drive Snape out of the passageway all together.

Suddenly, Padfoot's growl deepened and got even louder, resonating off of the passageway walls. Padfoot frowned, stopping his growls. They continued.

Padfoot turned back to see Moony behind him, large, sharp teeth bared and yellow eyes fixed on Snape, who looked like he was going to wet himself.

Padfoot barked at Snape, who got the message and began to back away quickly, stumbling before turning around and fleeing. Moony made to go after him but Padfoot quickly spun around and put himself in the way.

Moony snarled in warning, eyes flashing. Padfoot continued to stand in the way, not moving an inch.

Moony leapt at him then, moving faster than Padfoot. His teeth sunk into Padfoot's leg, wrenching the dog back as he attempted to move out of the way. Padfoot let out a yip, attempting to struggle his leg out of Moony's teeth, causing the teeth to sink further, ripping his leg apart.

Finally, Moony let go and Padfoot darted forward, biting into his flank. Moony howled and moved around, trying to shake Padfoot off. He finally hooked a leg around the dog and threw Padfoot against the wall. Padfoot yelped and slid down the wall, unconscious.

Moony advanced on him, eyes glowing with fury. His turned Padfoot onto his side and moved his head to reveal his neck. Moony then opened his mouth wide, showing his long teeth and bent down, about to rip Padfoot's neck open.

However, he found himself shoved out of the way, hit harshly in the ribs and legs by Prongs, who had just come charging up.

Moony snarled at him and stood again, about to leap onto the stag's back when Prongs caught him again in his antlers, lifting him high in the air and throwing him down the passageway, back into the room.

Moony hit the ground and his head, also falling unconscious. James winced guiltily and cast his eyes to Sirius.

James then transformed back into himself and cast a very strong stunner and body bind at Moony in case he woke up while James was human.

James then ran to the entrance and moved to prod the knot at the base of the Whomping Willow with the long branch they used.

He ran out and stood on the grassy slope leading to the passageway, looking up at the starry night.

"Sirius," James breathed out sadly. Then he felt a flare of anger.

"Sirius you bastard!" he snapped, kicking at a rock on the ground. It flew a few metres and James sighed, hand coming up to comb through his hair.

Finally remembering what he was out there to do, he concentrated all his thoughts on a happy memory, though that was hard to do with the situation at hand.

He remembered Christmas day a year ago, Sirius, Remus, Peter and himself throwing boxes and wrapping paper at each other.

Keeping that in mind, he raised his wand and shouted _"Expecto Patronum_!"

A grim dog burst out of his wand and ran off to Hogwarts, to alert Dumbledore to the dangers going on.

James then ran back to the passageway and transformed back to Prongs. Moony would be under the spells for a good few hours or so, so James decided to wake Padfoot up and get him out of there before Moony tried to kill them both.

* * *

Sirius woke up to the glaring sunlight and sterile whiteness of the Hogwarts Infirmary two days later.

He sat up with a groan and looked around, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. There was no one there, strange, as students were constantly hexed and harmed at Hogwarts.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling in and looked sternly and a little coldly at Sirius. Sirius frowned, taken aback by the lack of warmth in her eyes. Poppy was always stern but had always favoured the Marauders.

And now, to see that look…

Suddenly, everything came flooding back, Snape, Remus, the attack.

Sirius groaned and flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling unseeingly as he remembered the look in Moony's eyes, the murderous glint. He nearly destroyed Remus' chance at Hogwarts, and endangered both himself, James and Snape.

Pomfrey left two potions on the bedside with the instructions to drink the blue first, the green after. She didn't stay around the make sure he took them, and Sirius didn't take them, instead choosing to pour both in the plant pot on the night-stand a metre away from the bed. The plant shrivelled up and died.

* * *

_And like that plant, Sirius' spirit withered away._

_His friends seemed to hate him more each day._

_He's gone too far, so they'd say_

_Let's take a look at his life now, in the warm summer's month of May._

_

* * *

_

Sirius didn't let any of the sunlight touch him in his hiding place, sitting under a secluded, shadowy tree.

The teacher's were practically throwing students out on their asses during free periods, believing somehow that the suffocating temperatures would help them clear their heads. Or just help get noisy students out of the classes.

Sirius leaned his head against the tree, watching out of the corner of his eye as James pulled a still-clothed Peter into the cool lake. Most students had opted to stick on swimming suits and go for a dip to get out of the sweltering heat, and Sirius couldn't blame them.

He couldn't join them, either.

Peter still talked to him and James, stuck as his partner in most classes, was civil, but Remus was furious and Sirius could tell that so was James.

When word got around that Sirius was pretty much exiled from the Marauders, others stopped hanging around with him. Now he mainly stuck with Frank Longbottom, a nice seventh year boy, outside of lessons. However, when Frank wanted some alone time with his girlfriend Alice, Sirius found himself with no-one to talk to, nothing to listen to other than his thoughts.

And his thoughts weren't nice ones.

Sirius watched longingly as Remus dunked James underwater for insulting his pale skin. Peter, seeing his opportunity to escape from James, swum clumsily to the side and got out, casting a drying charm on his clothes and taking off his robes and shirt before transfiguring his trousers into swimming trunks.

"Black?" Sirius turned to find Lily Evans standing over him. Sirius offered her a small smile, so different to his usual disarming grin.

"Hey Evans," he greeted. Lily sat down beside him, looking at Sirius intensely. Sirius shifted under her gaze and returned to looking at the students swimming in the lake.

Then…

"I know what happened," Lily said quietly. Sirius frowned and turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked. Lily sighed and picked up a blade of grass, twirling it around.

"Potter and Remus were talking about what you did a couple of months ago. About Remus'… you know… 'furry little problem," Lily elaborated, looking around to see if anyone was close. They weren't, the reason Sirius had chosen such a place to sit.

"What?! How? Where were they talking about this?" Sirius hissed, shocked. Surely James and Remus wouldn't be so foolish as to talk about Remus' werewolf problem in public, would they? Only Sirius did that.

"They were in an empty classroom," Lily said matter-of-factly, though she shifted in embarrassment. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"So how did you hear them?" Lily didn't answer. "Was the great Lily Evans eavesdropping?!" Sirius asked in mock horror. Lily flushed and hit his arm.

"Shut up, I thought Potter was up to no good again," she muttered. It wasn't much of a defence.

Sirius grinned and let it go.

"I just want to say… I'm sorry you're being ignored because of it." Sirius looked away, grin falling off his face.

"It's my fault Snape knows. Remus nearly got thrown out of school. Dumbledore talked with Snape, stopped him going to the Ministry, to the press. Snape actually showed some balls when he agreed," Sirius finally replied. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I've been telling you all along, he's a good guy if…"

"You give him a chance. I've heard it before, won't ever believe it," Sirius cut her off, smirking. Lilt had often tried to make him and James believe Snape could be trusted.

"Anyway, I still think there's more to your side of the story then they think," Lily commented, studying Sirius shrewdly. Sirius nodded.

"Out with it then," Lily ordered. Sirius groaned and slumped against the tree.

"You won't believe me. They didn't."

"Try me," Lily said challengingly. Sirius gathered his wits about him and finally told someone else about what had happened the night Snape drugged him and blackmailed him. Lily listened attentively, never interrupting, letting Sirius get it all out.

"Still think Snape is a good guy?" Sirius asked after. Lily didn't bother replying to that.

"So Snape already knew? And then he blackmailed you?" Sirius nodded.

"I never directly told him. He took my lack of answer as proof enough. Then I was stupid enough to go and tell him where Remus was!" Sirius snapped, sinking a fist into the ground. Lily hit him upside the head suddenly.

"What was that for?!" Sirius exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being an idiot. You were drunk and yeah, challenging him was stupid, but you didn't tell him about Remus. Have you even tried to tell James and Remus?"

"I told you, they didn't believe me."

Lily sat back, resting her hands on the grass behind her and supporting herself on her arms. She frowned and stared into space, making the odd 'hmm'ing noise. Sirius rolled his eyes before letting his gaze wander to the lake again. James, Remus and Peter were staring at Sirius with something akin to surprise. Then again, it wasn't every day Lily Evans stayed in Sirius' presence for more than two minutes.

Sirius stared back, gaze never wavering.

Finally Lily sat up straight, snapping her fingers.

"Got it!" she exclaimed, standing up. Sirius ignored her, going back to his favourite past-time of watching the grass grow.

However, his observing was interrupted as he was hauled up by a hand on his arm. Sirius struggled to get away from Lily, but she was having none of that and began walking, dragging Sirius behind her.

"Dear Merlin, you're strong woman!" Sirius barked out as his arm was manhandled. Lily showed no signs of hearing as she moved around the lake to the side closest to…

James, Remus and Peter.

Sirius paled and renewed his struggles, seeing the three watching curiously and distrutingly from the water.

Lily stopped by the side and let go of Sirius who rubbed his arm. Lily then fixed a stern gaze on the three in the water, resting her hands on her hips.

"You three. Out." Sirius rolled his eyes and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Evans, much as I appreciate the thought, this really isn't-" Sirius was cut off by Lily stomping her foot down on Sirius'. Sirius' eyes widened and then watered in pain, foot shooting up to his hand.

Lily discarded his glare.

"Come on then, out with you," the remaining Marauders all sighed and started swimming to the side, climbing out and casting drying charms on themselves. Well, all except from James who knew he looked sexy dripping with water.

"Hey flower, what do you need?" James asked, walking over to Lily and standing right infront of her, ruffling his wet hair.

"Ugh, put some clothes on, that's enough to give anyone nightmares," Lily said disdainfully. Sirius bit down on his thumb to keep himself from laughing out loud as James flushed and charmed himself dry, shoving on his shirt and trousers over his swimming trunks.

"Right, come on then," Lily said, beginning to walk away. The others stared at her retreating back. Lily turned around and fixed them with an extremly dark look.

They all began to follow.

"What's all this about, Black?" James hissed to Sirius. Sirius shrugged, pretending James calling him by second name didn't hurt.

"You know what Evan's is like," he offered lamely. James rolled his eyes and struck conversation with Remus, who looked nervous and annoyed. Sirius lagged behind them with Peter, who kept shooting him sympathetic looks.

Finally, they reached the castle and Lily lead them inside, making sure there were no teachers around before taking them to an empty classroom on the first floor. She locked the door after them and leaned against it, arms crossed.

"Sirius has got something to tell you," she finally told them. All eyes turned to Sirius who rubbed the back of his neck, ears burning.

"No I haven't," he denied, glaring at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh all right then, I'll tell them." Sirius strode over to Lily and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"There's nothing to tell, honestly," he said to the others, shooting Lily an annoyed look. Lily reached up and grasped his wrist, nearly snapping it as she wrenched it away and moved from Sirius.

"Severus already knew about Remus being a werewolf." This received cries of outrage from the others, who shot looks at Sirius.

"How the hell do you know? Did Sirius blab again?" Sirius leant against a wall and kept his head down, allowing Lily to get on with it, knowing nothing could make them hate him any more anyway.

"No, I heard you two talking about it actually, Potter," Lily spat. "Point is, Severus must have heard some of you talking about it amongst yourselves too, because he already knew when he confronted Sirius, a Sirius he had _drugged _-" the three threw startled glances at Sirius, who didn't mean their eyes. He'd never told them that when he was begging for forgiveness, as that led to… -"forced one of his friends to kiss said unwilling Sirius, took a picture and used it for blackmail."

Silence.

"Severus then asked if it was true, that Remus was a werewolf. Sirius refused to answer. Snape got his proof from that. Sirius, in a fit of rage, while drugged out of his mind and also drunk, challenged him to go see Remus on a full moon, inadvertently revealing your location.

"Severus, wanting to do anything to hurt you four, did. End of story, Sirius is innocent, you lot kiss and bloody make up," Lily finished, walking out. There was a click as she locked the door, locking them _in. _Sirius was now stuck with a rather dangerous James and Remus, along with Peter, who wasn't really dangerous.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James finally asked after five minutes of tense silence. Sirius shrugged. James fixed him with an intense look Sirius could feel even though he wasn't looking up.

"Fine. Because I cheated on Remus when that guy kissed me," Sirius finally said. "That would have made it ten times worse."

Even more tense silence.

"Look, are you gonna fucking say anything?" Sirius finally demanded. "I told Lily this was stupid."

Sirius walked to the door and cast a simple _alohomara_, surprised Lily hadn't locked it more thoroughly. He was about to open the door when…

"Sirius," Sirius didn't turn around, but he didn't open the door either. Remus took a few steps before him. "What you did… it was stupid. I was hurt. Really hurt," Sirius sighed, leaning forward so his forehead rested against the cool wooden door.

"But you should have told us about what happened. It wasn't your fault that guy kissed you. I imagine you had no way to escape in that situation. And yes, challenging Snape was stupid, but he would have gone and visited me on a full moon anyway. So… I'm not saying we'll ever be… well, _anything_, ever again. I doubt it, I don't think you're ready to commit to something like a relationship and not make like-risking mistakes." Sirius flinched, keeping his eyes on the door as they began welling with tears. This was it. It was over.

"But can we become friends again? I'm… I'm miserable without you Sirius. So is James and Peter. We need the fourth Marauder back."

Sirius spun around, looking at Remus hopefully.

"R-really?" Remus nodded, as did James and Peter.

"It's going to be difficult to re-gain the amount of trust we all had in each other. But we can try."

* * *

_And so they could start over once more,_

_Though the wounds of their heart would be forever sore,_

_The picture soon changed, school was gone,_

_They had no troubles, thought they angered no one,_

_Married, pregnant, employed, the list is long,_

_A list soon to end, danger that same old song._

* * *

"Run! Lily run! It's him!"

"You've met your end, James Potter."

"Not Harry! Please, no, not him. Kill me, take me instead!"

"Stand aside, stand aside you foolish girl!"

"_Avada Kedavra_."

* * *

"James… Lily…"

"Oh Sirius mate… it's… they're…"

"I know, Hagrid."

"I've gotta take 'Arry, Dumbledore's orders."

"Oh. Take my motorbike, then."

"Yeh sure? Yeh love that thing!"

"I won't… I won't be needing it any more."

* * *

**So, like? Hate? Review! **

**And I know the poetry style was a little all over the place, different size stanzas, rhyming endings, but my writing style's all over the place and sticking to one is boring. I find this more creative :P**

**Oh, and Sirius isn't actually an alcoholic or anything, he just drinks if he has the opportunity, like any typical teenager.**

_His hearing was rather advanced in animagus form. "Don't stop me now!"—_**did anyone else think of Queen while they read that part?**


End file.
